Love is Complicated
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Kyle has always done what his mother has told him. He had straight A's all through high school, Stan the football star is his boyfriend and he even got into Harvard. On his last summer break before college Kyle gets a job and an apartment a few towns over. There he meets Cartman his new co-worker and a loner. Kyle is drawn to him despite his better instincts telling him to run.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated on my Love is Complicated story but I honestly have no idea where the story was going so instead I am going to write a new south park story. And for this one I know exactly where this is going. So please enjoy my new take on Love is complicated. **

**Kyle's Prologue**

My mom had it all planned out for where my life was going to go and who I was going to be. In high school I was the smartest person in my class, in the whole school in fact because she pushed me so hard. She was so proud of what she made me into, her little genius of a son that she could brag about to other people. Honestly the only thing that I was in control of was my love life and even then she had to butt her nose into it.

She hated every single girl I brought over for her and my dad to meet. They were either too stupid for me or to pretty, there was always something wrong with them. And to be honest I didn't find any of them even remotely attractive. The truth of the matter is that I am gay and one day I had enough of my mom telling me what kind of girl I should get with, so ended up yelling at the top of my lungs that I was gay, without really thinking.

To say that yelling I was gay to my very religious mother didn't have shock value in it, I would be lying. I think she was actually shell shocked for about a month before she even talked to me again. Yeah you read right for a whole month I was able to be myself and not have to walk a thin tight rope it was the best month of my whole life.

It was during this single month during my junior year of high school that I came out to my two best friends, Stan and Kenny. Neither was that surprised, which was a relief to me. It wasn't even a week after that that Stan came out to me and told me that he's had a crush on me since were little. He asked me out a few days later and I said yes, I was on cloud nine. That is until my mom found out.

My mom came out of her frozen like state with a vengeance. She came straight to me, not the least bit bitchy, to my surprise. She actually hugged and congratulated me for getting such a nice young man on my hands. All I could do was act like I was happy that she was happy but somewhere inside of me it made me furious. I don't why it just did.

Even though my mom was a tiny bit more understanding towards my classes and grades she still wanted perfection. Which I thought I was use to but I guess after I had that break from her for that month I didn't want things to go back to the way things were. I didn't want to become her little robot again.

Stan understood but not fully not that I expected him to, I mean I didn't want to give him too much detail of how bad my mom actually was, is. He is such a sweet guy to me, he buys me things even when I don't ask him to, in fact I think he buys me to much stuff. Sometimes he can be too clingy and jealous even though he never admits it. He especially gets like that right after we have sex.

Thank God my mom does not about my sex life and she never will because if she did she would probably tell me that I wasn't even doing that right, even though the way I can make Stan moan sometimes I would beg to differ but I don't even want to get into that.

Anyways the summer right after Stan and I graduated from high school my mom already had it all planned out for me, she was sending me to my "dream school", Harvard, to take summer courses so I could be ahead of the other people before school even started. What she didn't know is that I already had a plan for the summer and I was going through with it. Yeah, for the first time in my life I was going to do what I want no matter what my mom said.

I already applied and got a job at a gas station/food restaurant called _Stuckey's _a few towns over_._ And I also rented a small apartment with the money I have saved over the years of my birthday money and odd jobs I've had. I already had most of my things packed, the only thing left was to tell my mom, dad, little brother and boyfriend.

But while I was making these plans I did not know that along the way I would make so many new and amazing friends. To get to know the feeling of being utterly carefree and enjoying life for what felt like the first time ever. To know how it feels to hate and love someone with my whole being. This was all before I knew a guy by the name of Eric Cartman.


	2. Ch 1 First steps

Chapter 1: First Steps

POV: Kyle

"It's great that Kyle wants to follow in the footsteps of his father." I heard my aunt Roxie. I looked over to my left and through the throngs of people that were also attending my graduation party and saw my mother and her talking. I sighed and sat even lower in my seat.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked. Looking up into his worried blue eyes made me want to crawl into a hole. I wanted to tell him so badly right then and there that I already made other plans for the summer but I didn't have it in me, I was going to wait until it was just me, my dad, mom, little brother and him. I swallowed down what I wanted to say and gave him a small smile.

"Just a headache." Stan softly smiled at me, he pushed some of my red curly hair out of the way and gently kissed my temple.

"Want me to get you anything?" He asked sweetly.

"I don't know." I mumbled. He kissed my head once more and pulled me against his chest. It made me feel more relaxed.

"It'll be over soon, I promise."

"You can't promise that." I chuckled and leaned more into him.

For the rest of the night I saw no more of Stan. I was to busy visiting with people. Half of them I didn't even know but I tried to act like I was happy to see everyone even though after about the sixth person I talked to all I wanted was to run up to my room and lock the door. An hour after my party was supposed to end it finally finished when my dad ushered the rest of the people out of the house, by then it was eight o' clock and my mom had supper ready for us.

"That was a great turn out for your party, don't you think Kyle?" My dad asked, trying to break the tension in the room. I gave him a half assed smile and nodded. I was too busy organizing the thoughts in my head to really listen to anything that was being said.

"Kyle did you finish packing up the rest of your things for college?" My mom asked, looking up from my food for the first time since we sat down I see she is eyeing me like a hawk.

"Yes I have everything that I need." I told her exactly what she wanted to hear but I knew that the next thing I said would only make it that much worse for her and me.

"Good because I don't want to get a call from you the same day you leave saying you forgot something." She joked. "Can't have you forgetting anything important and have you falling behind in your summer classes that would be terrible."

"Mom, you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going to those summer courses." I whispered looking down at my hands. After a few seconds of me saying that and having it soak in, everything stopped, no one made a sound, I felt all their eyes on me, bracing myself I looked up, my mom was glaring daggers into me.

"What did you say?" She asked, the tone in her voice daring me to say it again.

"I am not going to my summer classes because I already made other plans mom." I stated simply, my eyes never leaving hers. She didn't stop glaring but she also didn't try to stop me from explaining so I kept on. "I already have a job over in Newport, just a few towns over and I'm renting out a nice apartment with the money that I've saved up."

"Kyle, I am sure that is nice but I don't think it will be in your best interest." My mom told me calmly, no longer glaring, it was like she already knew she won but she was sadly mistaking.

"You mean it's not in your best interest. You're only worried that I'll make you bad!" I shouted.

"Kyle!" Dad yelled.

"I'm sorry but please mom, let me do this. I've never wanted anything more in my life. For once please let me do what I want just for this summer! If you let me do this I will never ask you for anything again!" I pleaded. My mom's eyes seemed to soften a little bit but her face still looked as stern as ever.

"Why should I let you go? After the way you spoke to me with such disrespect." She added, I looked to my dad hoping for support but he was just pushing the food around on his plate.

"I think you should let him go mom."

Looking at my little brother, I never felt so grateful for his help. Our mom looked helpless as she looked between the two of us. Ike ran a hand through his short black hair, a cue that he was about to tell someone his opinion on something.

"Before you say anything mom I think you should really think about the benefits of Kyle going out on his own before he goes to college." This made mom look at him with interest and she gestured for him to continue.

"Think about it mom, if he does take on a full time job while taking his summer courses on line, it will show Harvard that not only Kyle is one smart cookie but it also shows that he is great at managing his time and that looks good on any application when it comes to getting a job in the real world." Ike explained, I sat dumbfounded, not sure what to say. I think mom felt the same way because she didn't say a damn thing to Ike's argument.

"And besides that, if he saves his money right it will mean that he'll have even more money saved up and he won't have to call home as often, if at all to borrow money off of you or dad while he's at college." Ike told her with an indifferent voice. I saw that the last part got her attention the most.

"You do make a few good points my little man. Very well, Kyle you are allowed as long as you get straight A's on your summer courses." It took a second for what she just said to sink in but when it did I could not stop smiling. "Don't get too excited because if you get anything less than an A- in any classes you are coming straight home."

"You can count on me mom! I promise I will get all straight A's!" I told her excitedly, getting up I went around and hugged her before I ran to the stairs.

"What are you doing Kyle?" My dad called after me. I stopped on the stairs and smiled back at him.

"I'm going to pack the rest of my things I told my boss that I would start as soon as Tuesday and I don't want to make a bad first impression." Without another word I made it up to my room and started packing up the rest of my things. Humming to myself as I did, it had been a while since I had felt that care-free.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I jumped and turned to see Stan leaning against my doorframe with a hurt expression. My heart felt like it was breaking just from that look on his face. Getting up off my bed I walked over and hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged me back, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I didn't want to hurt you but didn't know how else to break it to you or her." I whispered. His arms tightened around me and I returned the gesture.

"You could have at least told me a little bit before you sprung it all on us." He told me bitterly. Stepping away from him I looked up into his blue eyes, it was still obvious he was hurt by what I did.

"I'm sorry Stan, I truly am but I didn't want to tell anyone before I had to, I knew it would only hurt you and my family and I just wanted to tell you all at the same time so I wouldn't have to repeat myself." I explained.

"I can always rely on you Kyle to make sense out of something that doesn't make sense to me." Stan smirked. His jet black hair falling into face as he did, he had never looked sexier. On impulse I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him.

It didn't take long before his arms were back around me pushing me back into my room, closing and locking the door behind us. Stripping each other of all our clothing as we slowly made it to my bed it had been a while since we've done anything.

"Stan." I groaned as he lied me down on the bed, my fingers were woven into his hair, never wanting to let go. He slowly kissed down my neck and chest, making me arch my back. He knew exactly where to kiss and where to touch to make me go mad.

"Kyle, you're so damn sexy." He moaned into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly against me.

"Oh Stan." I whispered as I kissed him with everything I had.

We made love like there was no tomorrow and for a moment I wished that the dawn wouldn't come and we could both just stay like that but then I remembered that time stops for no man and that saddened me a little bit.

* * *

"Did you get your online classes figured out?" My mom asked me for the fourteenth time that morning. I rolled my eyes as I packed the rest of the boxes into my car.

"Yes mom, I got everything taken care of." I told her as I closed my trunk door. Turning around I smiled down at her. She gave one back but I could tell that she was only putting on a brave face. Without warning she pulled me into a hug and held me tightly.

"I love you Kyle, please take care of yourself," she told me as she hugged me even tighter. Tears burned in my eyes but I blinked them back.

"I love you to mom." I hugged her as tight as I could. She stepped away and I saw a few small tears falling down her cheeks, before anyone could say or do anything she brushed them away.

"And get that hair of yours cut, it's getting too long." She lightly scolded me, I couldn't stop the smirk that pulled at my lips.

"Okay mom, I will." I told and gave her one last long hug. Walking up to my dad he clasped my shoulder and pulled me into a hardy hug. I returned it the best that I could.

"You'll be fine." My dad smiled, I don't know if he was trying to convince me or himself. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I know dad."

Walking over to my thirteen year old brother we gave each other a quick hug and nodded to each other.

"Hey watch after mom and dad, I think they'll need you." I smirked; he punched me in the shoulder playfully.

"Don't worry bro, you don't have to worry about me becoming the favorite after all I already am." He joked.

"Hey!" I laughed and put Ike into a head lock and ruffled up his black hair, the way I knew he hated.

"Why don't you two just admit you love each other?" Stan laughed as he made his way to my side. I let Ike go and smiled up at my boyfriend. Before I knew what was happening he pulled me into a fierce kiss, he didn't let me go for a few seconds.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly. Stan smiled down at me and ran his hand through my hair and put his forehead to mine.

"Just making sure you won't forget me." He whispered.

"After that it would be hard to." I chuckled. Stan took my hand in his, turning mine over, palm facing upward, he dug inside his jacket pocket and put something cold into my palm and closing my fingers around it. I gave him a confused look and opened my hand to see a beautiful silver necklace with a ring attached.

"What is this?" I asked. He took it out of my hand and walked behind me.

"It's a promise ring." He explained simply. "To show other people how much I love you." Stan finished fastening it, I turned to face him, and he held up his left hand and on his ring finger was a matching one.

"I know you don't like wearing rings so I figured that you could just wear it like that." He smiled softly. Tears once again burned my eyes, this time one escaped and slid down my cheek. Smiling at him I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it Stan." I told him as I admired it in my hand.

"Kyle you had better get going son." Dad called. I looked around Stan and nodded.

"Alright dad, well I had better get going." I whispered.

"Yeah, I guess." Stan mumbled. Looking up at him I saw the same hurt look on his face, it torn at my heart. Reaching up I cupped his cheek in my hand and gave him the bravest smile I could muster.

"Hey, as soon as I get there I'll call you and tell you how Newport is, okay?" I smiled. He nodded and gave me a small smirk. Reaching up he held my hand against his cheek and kissed my palm.

"You promise?" He asked in his husky voice. I smiled and pulled my hand down.

"I promise."

Grabbing his hand I walked him over to my family, getting into my car I gave one last honk and waved goodbye. As I slowly drove away I could not help but look back into my rear view mirror, I watched as my house, family and love became smaller and smaller like they were melting into the horizon. I knew deep down I should have been sad or something close to that but instead I was excited to see what Newport had in store for me.

* * *

**Hope everyone like this chapter and sorry I hadn't updated sooner. I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Guess who is appearing in the next chapter? Stick around to find out ;)**

**And like always all reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
